


Paws and Claws

by MsMaarvel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddles, Fluff, Kitten, M/M, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMaarvel/pseuds/MsMaarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco stumbles upon what he hopes to be a successful gift for Jean's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paws and Claws

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt/ request on tumblr that basically asked for Marco to get Jean a kitten for his birthday, with him soon after finding out that Jean had gotten him a puppy. Also cuddles.

                It was Tuesday. Marco had until Friday to find a suitable present for Jean. Nothing seemed to work, and jean hadn’t been giving Marco anything to go on.

                Meandering through the comic book store, he settled upon a Doctor Who shirt that read ‘Don’t Blink’ and a Deadpool comic he knew Jean didn’t have yet. As his purchase was rung up, he couldn’t help feeling like these gifts alone would be inadequate.

                After he’d returned home and passed through the living room, he entered his room. Glancing out the window he saw a sign and did a double take. The sign read ‘Kittens For Sale. Three Months of Age’ _Perfect!_ was the only thought that came to mind.

                Knocking on his neighbor’s front door, Marco couldn’t help the huge grin on his face. The door opened to an aged woman Marco had only seen a few times before, despite their neighbor status.

                “You’ve got kittens for sale?” he inquired, momentarily glancing back at the sign as if to assure that he was in fact, correct.

                “You’re not mistaken.” The woman responded. “Please come in.”

                He followed her inside and to a back room, where a white and orange cat lay surrounded by five kittens. One kitten sparked Marco’s interest immediately. It was bigger than the rest, gray with a white sock pattern on its right front paw. Large blue eyes sealed the deal for the freckled boy as he pointed, asking “Is the large gray one for sale?”

                “Yes.” The woman responded simply. “Go ahead, pick her up. She’ll be a bit nervous, but once she gets used to you, you needn’t worry.”

                As he bent to pick up the kitten, he felt obliged to say “This will be a gift for my… for my friend.”

                “I see.” She nodded, looking Marco up and down. “You trust this friend with the life of an infant cat?”

                “Y-yes. Jean is… Jean is gentle and caring, and I think he could use the kind of bond a cat could give him.” He blushed lightly, inwardly cursing the unwelcome stutter that came to him when he’d spoken of Jean.

                “I trust your opinion. Marco, was it?”

                “Y-yes.” He nodded. “Marco Bodt.”

                “I know you’re a Bodt. You have your mother’s look.” That, he did, the only thing he got from his father was height. “If you’re positive you want this kitten, she’ll be $50.”

                “I’m sure.” Marco was determined that this was the perfect gift. Handing her the aforementioned amount of money, he turned to leave.

                When he returned home, he let the kitten out of his arms in his room. “I have stuff to buy for you, huh?” he spoke softly, as if the animal could understand. He turned to his computer to search for what a cat would need food and care-wise.

                Before Friday had rolled around, the kitten got into trouble quite a few times through knocking things down and missing her new litter box. Marco took to calling her that, and before he’d realized it, the name stuck. “I suppose you’re officially Trouble, huh?” he found it comforting to talk to Trouble, he’d miss her when she was with Jean.

                On Thursday night he’d stayed up late to call Jean right as the clock struck 12:00.

                “What… who’s this?” was an extremely groggy answer.

                “Happy birthday, Jean!” Marco grinned wide, not that the other could see.

                “Nooooo.” Jean groaned on the other end of the line. “I have a test in Geometry tomorrow… or today, I guess? I need sleeeeeep!”

                Trouble elected to make a concerned meow at this point, turning Marco’s grin into a frown.

                “Is that a cat…?” Jean asked lazily.

                “Not here, no. Must be the neighbors’.” He covered, quickly.

                “No, but I need sleep. Yaeger won’t let me live it down if he scores higher than I.”

                “Alright. Sorry to wake you, I guess. “ Marco apologized. “I love you.”

                “Love you too.” Jean gave a small smile as he ended the call. Marco would love the surprise he had in store. However, sleep was a prime concern as the canine at the end of his bed shifted and snored lightly.

* * *

 

                Friday, after school let out, Marco took his usual route to walk home. He’d asked Jean to come over right after school, but the other said he had to stop at home first. Scooping up Trouble when he returned, he said “I’m gonna miss you, buddy.”

                Within the hour, Jean arrived. Instead of knocking on the door, he texted Marco from the driveway.

_Come outside. No peeking._

                Marco obliged, opening the front door without glancing out the window. There, his boyfriend stood with a puppy. It was a light brown terrier puppy to be exact.

                After Marco gasped, Jean said “This here is Rebel. I wanted to wait a week for our anniversary but really, I couldn’t. He doesn’t like my house much. He’s all yours, Marco.”

                “I have your birthday gifts inside.” Marco gestured for Jean to follow him back inside.

                After presenting Jean with the shirt and watching him put it on immediately, he gave him the comic. Marco was correct in remembering that Jean didn’t own it, and Jean insisted it was exactly what he wanted.

                Upon opening the door to his room, he scooped up the kitten and held her out to Jean. “I got her on Tuesday. I hope you’ll give her a chance. She’s really sweet, after a few days of trouble.”

                Jean’s eyes were wide. It was a ridiculous coincidence, but not unwelcome. Taking the kitten from Marco’s grasp, he asked “What’s her name?”

                “Trouble. I called her that a few times and it just… stuck” he scratched his neck

                Jean set Trouble down the dog and cat sniffed each other, and began a bout of play fighting.

                Marco led Jean to his bed where the pair laid, hands locked, bodies intertwined, observing their new pets get to know each other.

                “Thank you. For everything.” Jean murmured, face buried in Marco’s neck.

                “No, thank _you_.” Marco smiled, curling into Marco even more, and getting as comfortable as possible, he wasn’t planning on getting up for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, I do hope it was an interesting read. Thanks to Lola commenting that kittens aren't supposed to leave their mother until three months of age, my bad! Fanart is, as always, appreciated. Just put it in the JeanMarco tumblr tag or tag my url, I'd love to see it!


End file.
